


Don't Tell Me 'Cause It Hurts

by brightnewyorklights



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnewyorklights/pseuds/brightnewyorklights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the miscarriage, everything went to Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me 'Cause It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: May be triggering for miscarriages.
> 
> Yeah, I'm a multishipper. Stucky, Stony, basically everything. And I've written so much Steve/Bucky lately I needed to finish/start a Stony fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The words still rang in his ears. This couldn't be happening. Every single day his heart sank more when he opened his eyes. Tony didn't understand why they still had the nursery; their babies were dead, and no matter what they did they'd never be able to watch them grow up, never hold them, never see them smile. "Steve, come on, I made breakfast!" Tony yelled. When he didn't come out, he knew he was in the nursery. "Steve!" He saw his husband sitting on the floor, clutching the baby blankest to his chest. "Steve," he groaned as he wrestled them from his hands.

"Tony, give them back!" Tony held them from him. "Tony, I said give them back!" Tony shook his head. "Give them back to me!" The room went silent. Both of them were shocked by the scram that erupted from Steve's throat.

"This is out of control. You need to let this go! Okay, I'm not fully over it either, but at least I can function! You haven't been on a mission in months!" Steve's eyes swelled with tears. Tony shouldn't of told him to let it go. He knew he couldn't. "Stve, that's not what I-"

"Of course it isn't! You don't know what I went through," Tony tried to interrupt but decided against it. "They were my responsibility, Tony! Whatever I did I needed to make sure that they were going to be okay. And I must have down something wrong, and I killed them! They aren't here because of me!" Steve gulped down tears, "I had to give birth to them when I knew that after all of it, I wouldn't have them. So don't you dare say that you know what I went through because you will never know!" He lost control after that; he chocked on his tears, every breathe he took was shallower. Tony put his arm around him.

"Don't touch me!" his arm was thrown back. 

"Steve, baby, please." he again went to comfort the supersoldier.

"Don't touch me!" Tony never knew the power of Steve's screams until now. He walked out of the room, knowing that he would never accept his comfort, especially now. He just wanted to drink; drink until he couldn't remember his name, couldn't remember why he was there.

He'd been sober since the beginning of their marriage. He decides its been too long.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter one!
> 
> Sorry, it's actually pretty short, and VERY angsty.
> 
> But I hope you liked it!
> 
> Review and give kudos please!


End file.
